


Brr

by Goldy, mrv3000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv3000/pseuds/mrv3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose wake up to no heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brr

The Doctor woke up to the extremes of hot and cold. Rose was currently a few centimeters way from lying completely on top of him, but his nose was cold. The former was not totally unusual, but the latter... Why was his nose this cold?

He started to move to investigate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rose's voice said to his chest. "Power's out and so the heat's out."

"Oh so that's why I've grown a Rose-shaped appendage."

"Brr," she responded without looking.

"Does this happen often?"

"Not very often. Could have something to do with the heavy snow. I could call to find out but..." Rose trailed off.

"But?

She finally looked at him with a helpless sort of look. One he wasn't used to seeing on her. "Brr."

"Oh come on, Rose! You've been on ice planets and ice moons and even been to Scotland! A little cold never hurt--" He flung open the blankets, the shock of the cold slamming into him, and quickly flung them back. "Brr!"

"Yeah. Did I mention it's cold?"

"That's...that's... I'm pretty sure the bedroom is colder than Scotland! A _moose_ could live here!"

"And you let the cold in!" Rose accused, attempting to burrow underneath him. She stopped. "Oh. Bugger."

"What?" The Doctor shifted so that her knee was no longer under his backside.

"I _really_ have to pee now."

"I suppose it had to happen eventually."

Rose groaned and that helpless look returned.

"So I probably shouldn't do anything like, I don't know, tickle you, eh?"

"Only if you want to be in a wet bed. Right. Okay. I can do this. It's just right over there. Quick go, quick come back. No problem, yeah? Yeah."

"Rose? If you don't make it, I'll rename the bed in your honour."

"It had a name before?"

"Well, I've always--

"NO TIME!"

Rose shot out from the bed and raced to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SO COLD!"

"Quite comfortable on my end, thanks."

"AHHHH!! THIS IS FREEZING! I'M GOING TO GET FROSTBITE ON MY ARSE!"

The Doctor was busy being amused when sudden banging on the bedroom door nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"OI!" Jackie called through the door. "THE POWER'S OUT AROUND HERE, YOU WANT TO GO TO BREAKFAST? OR ARE YOU TOO BUSY WITH THE KINKY SEX?"

The Doctor sputtered. "NOT...! NO! WHAT? JACKIE! HOW DO YOU HAVE A KEY?! OOOF!" he finished as Rose slammed into him and once again attempted to burrow underneath him. Although this time he wasn't sure if it was totally for the warmth.

She also had very cold feet. He winced, not entirely certain he liked being used as a human blanket. "Rose," he hissed. "Your mum's here."

"I noticed," she said, voice muffled from underneath the blankets.

He dropped his voice. "Actually, sex would be a good way to raise the, um... the temperature. You know, scientifically speaking."

Rose's head popped up from under the blankets. She looked interested. "Scientifically speaking?"

The Doctor nodded seriously.

Jackie pounded on the door again. "OI, YOU TWO. I'M NOT STANDING HERE ALL DAY."

"Just hold on one second!" Rose said. She leaned in closer to him, "We've got to get rid of her."

"Good plan."

"THAT'S IT. I'M COMING IN."

"What?" said the Doctor helplessly. He sent Rose his best 'do-something-now- _please_ ' look.

"NO!" Rose shouted. The banging on the door stopped. Rose hesitated and then seemed to make a decision. "THE DOCTOR'S FEELING POORLY, MUM. REALLY POORLY. STUFF'S COMING OUT OF BOTH ENDS!"

The Doctor stared at her, feeling betrayed. "There is _not_."

There was a moment of silence. For one horrible second, the Doctor thought that Jackie might barge in anyway. Then she said, "I knew all that nonsense about being an alien and never getting ill was all made up."

"It's _true_ ," the Doctor said indignantly, but Rose slapped her hand over his mouth, shaking her head warningly.

"Guess it'll just be me and Tony, then," said Jackie. "Wouldn't want the Doctor getting the rest of us ill."

"NOPE!" Rose called back. "Wouldn't want that! See you later, then!"

They both held their breath, waiting for Jackie to knock again, but there was only silence. Rose collapsed down against him, "I think I've just aged ten years." Then she shivered. "Brr."

The Doctor poked Rose in the side. "We've got that science experiment to conduct."

Rose’s lips curved into a smile against his collarbone. Then she lifted her head, leaning forward – and her mobile phone rang. The Doctor groaned, and Rose climbed over him, fumbling to reach the mobile.

"Hello?" She quickly pulled the covers back up around them, but it didn't do much. The cold had found its way in. The Doctor flopped back, and stared at the ceiling as Rose said, "Oh... oh, that makes sense. Yeah. We'll be there soon."

She flicked her mobile shut, and without looking at her, the Doctor said, "Aliens?"

"Yup."

"And we--"

"Yeah."

He flung one arm over his eyes. "Don't you have a flunky you can order to take care of it?"

"It's new technology they’ve never seen before. I reckon we'll need the sonic screwdriver for this one." She paused. "I could always tell them what I told Mum..."

The Doctor shot up. "No, no need for that. Let's go." He flung back the covers. "GEYAH!"

He and Rose both grabbed for each other. Sharing body heat. Brilliant plan.

"We run," said Rose. "That sounds good, yeah? Running?"

"Oh, yes," said the Doctor. "On the count of three we'll let go of each other. One, two-THREE!"

They jumped up from the bed, bulky clothes put in on record time, and a few moments later were nearing the car.

"Oh, I _knew_ it!" Jackie's voice called out.

The Doctor skidded at the surprise and flailed into the car door with a thunk. "Oof! Yeah, pretty sure it's my turn for aging ten years. Congratulations, Jackie. Rose and I have both aged a decade just this morning. Quite a feat that's normally reserved for mad scientists and megalomaniacs."

Jackie stood with her arms crossed, a determined look on her face.

"Uh, Mum? By any chance... There's no threatening alien technology, is there?"

"No," Jackie replied.

"No," Rose parroted. "And we're going to breakfast with you, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Rose came around to the Doctor and tucked her arm through his. "Welcome to my life."

"Come along, then," Jackie yelled to them. "I'm starving!"

The Doctor saluted and then smiled to Rose. "It's a bit colder and there's more of Jackie than what I expected, but...I'm glad to be here."

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile of her own. "Even though it's a bit mad?"

"More fun that way. Bring on breakfast!"


End file.
